Rose's Colour
by Somnis Morpheus
Summary: The rose was carefully held on your hand; the teacher tried to get you to pay attention but soon gave up. I never knew this would begin the slow change in our relationship. A/N: Mostly fluff though. I hope you guys enjoy it, the rating might go up if ever.
1. Yellow

**Author's**** note: Alright so this will be my first Multi-chapter BulRo/RoBul this pairing needs more love.**

**I'll try my best to keep the story going. Criticism is greatly appreciated. Introducing my OC of Serbia.**

**This will be in the point of view of Stoyan Balakov (Bulgaria)**

**Characters****:**

**Stoyan Balakov - Bulgaria**

**Valeriu Ionescu - Romania**

**Vuk Kovac - Serbia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia **

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow<strong>

* * *

><p>I first met you when we were children. You were small for your age, cheerful and sweet. At first you simply annoyed me, you were too friendly. We were in fourth grade then, you were a new transfer student from Romania. I was seated at the back, away from the other noisy children that annoyed me to no end, especially that Serbian. You were smiling at the front, bright strawberry blond hair and red eyes. The others were staring at you in wonder.<p>

The only seat available was beside mine. You took the designated seat, turning your head briefly to give me a smile. I scoffed and turned to the widow, and from its reflection I saw you frown. I simply brushed it off, my own green eyes staring at the sky outside. I couldn't help but compare you to me, bright and cheerful, while I was dull and serious. We will never get along.

And we never did, we fought a lot over that one eraser. You were always trying to be friendly with me but it only made me snap at you. I don't want to associate myself with someone as childish and immature. You would angrily scowl sometimes and run to that Serbian. Another reason why I don't like you, you would always run to that wolf. Of course you would have gotten along with him, you got along with a lot people in class.

This is why we will never get along, we're both different. You were friendly and warm, I was aloof and cold. You wanted to make people smile, I just wanted them to leave me alone. You always thought of someone else first and I had my own agendas in mind. You were average and I'm a genius. You were noisy and I was quiet. From our physical attributes alone we are complete opposites. You had bright strawberry blonde hair and glowing red eyes, I only had dark brown hair, bordering to black, and dull dark green eyes. We will never get along, we are almost day and night, too opposite to be compatible.

Of course, If I had known the future; I would have tried to be friend you sooner. Everything changed during that one afternoon. During the middle of the term, I forgot my lunch and lunch money at home, I was in a rush that morning for I overslept and even forgot to eat breakfast. I was upset then and hungry by lunch hour. I knew no one would be willing to share their food with me, I had no friends. Acquaintances? Yes. Friends? Never. They weren't worth my time.

It was you who approached me, a bright smiled on your lips. Your hands were hidden behind your back, but by then I didn't notice for I was glaring out the window. When I did notice you, I simply scowled. I had no patience for you, or for anyone. No one was worth my time, I was a lone wolf. I didn't need you or anyone for that matter.

"What do you want Ionescu?" I asked in irritation, bringing a hand to comb my dark locks as I send a glare on your way.

You faltered slightly, but then your eyes became determined. "Why aren't you eating Balakov?" you asked me simply, innocently enough.

My scowl deepened, you were so nosy then. "What do you care about it?" I challenge, glaring at you openly.

The next thing I knew something was shoved to my face. It was a neatly wrapped packaged with a carton of juice. I blinked as I stared at it; it was almost alien to me. I raised my green eyes to stare at you red ones. The smile on your face was bright, almost blinding. I felt my face heat up, this was odd. We remained silent for a while, I was staring at you in disbelief and your were smiling at me as if you were the one who received the items.

"I bet you forgot your lunch, so I decided to share mine!" you chirped suddenly, always so cheerful, you almost looked proud.

I was silent for a few moment before I forced myself to hlare your way. "I don't need it." I grumbled, my pride not allowing me to show weakness, "I don't need your help!"

You only smiled at me, even when I treated you badly. "Go eat alright!" you replied simply, I caught a glimpse of your sharp canine and it made me mildly intrigued.

You turned your back to me, and from a short distance I can see the Serbian idiot waving your way. I scowled, "Why do you care? We aren't even friends." I blurted out, my annoyance getting the better of me.

You simply turned your head that smile still in place; the next lines shocked me more than you could ever imagine: "Because, even if you said you don't need it, someone needs to care for you." You said softly before returning to that idiot who will forever be my rival.

I remained silent, staring at the spot you once occupied before looking down at the items you have given. Inside was a sandwich, it was a simple one, it wasn't all that good, but I couldn't help but feel strange. My heart was beating and I can't seem to phantom what had happened. No one was ever kind enough to me, especially since I always push them away. And yet, no matter how much I tried to push you away, to isolate myself, you still approached me with gentleness and kindness. You were still gentle and kind to me even when I treated you badly.

I felt my lips twitch upward, I felt happy.

The next day, just like every morning, I would drop by my mother's small flower shop, she would sell some of the flowers that were either delivered to her, or she has grown herself. I usually would come to kiss her good bye; she always leaves earlier than me and my father. She and my father are all that I needed, they were what I thought I only needed. Now it was questionable to me.

Cautiously I snuck inside, the sight of all the flowers made me smile. I looked towards the register, seeing as my mother wasn't there I went to where the roses were kept. My mother never minded if I took one, I always loved roses, they were beautiful. I found the color I wanted, a beautiful bright yellow rose, the tips were slightly orange, but it was beautiful and in full bloom. Quickly but carefully, I hid it inside my bag pack, cautious as to not damage it.

Just as I returned to the register, my mother was there. Quickly I kissed her cheek and went the rest of the way to school. It was early still, normally I would read by the library before class started, but I had a reason to be earlier than usual. When I arrived at the class room, it was empty just as I expected. Quickly I slipped the rose within the compartment of your desk before running out of the room and into the library.

When I returned around thirty minutes later, you were seated on your seat, the rose in your hand. The Serbian was staring at it curiously as well, and a small group surrounded you. I brushed passed without giving a single glance, gracefully sitting down on my seat. Your head turned to me, and I kept my face as stoic as possible. You continued to stare at me, and I tried to ignore you in hopes you would leave me alone. However you didn't and continued to stare my way.

After a while, I turned my head, "what?" I asked you, feigning ignorance.

"Do you know who placed this flower within my desk?" you asked me, staring at the flora in your hand, "I want to say thank you to them." You said simply.

I shrugged, "How should I know." I replied, pulling out a book and begun to read. Making it seem I wasn't interested.

There was silence until it was broken by a certain someone I did not like. I scowled as I heard his voice, he was calling your attention. I turned my head slightly, taking a glimpse to see what does he have to say. My curious side getting the nest of me.

"I think my mother said something about yellow roses once." The Serbian said, and I scoffed, but didn't say anything. I knew about them as well, but I wouldn't dare speak for they might suspect me.

I saw that you merely turned your head to him, "what did she say Vuk?" you asked, referring him to his first name. I scowled, you two are extremely close.

"It means, 'I want to be your friend.'" Was what Kovac said. His blue eyes staring at the yellow bud, he scratched his head, ruffling the chocolate locks on his head.

By then I ignored everything. I didn't want you to find out it was me, it was embarrassing enough that I brought you that flower. My pride simply did not allow me to express myself. For the whole day everyone wondered who could have given you the flower. They will never suspect me, for them I was a 'meanie'. They will never suspect that I would have given you the rose; that I wanted to be your friend but was too prideful to admit it.

That smile you wore the whole day was worth it though. I couldn't help but sometimes glance your way. You were absent minded with a sweet smile on your lips. The rose was carefully held on your hand; the teacher tried to get you to pay attention but soon gave up. I never knew this would begin the slow change in our relationship.

A week afterwards, we also started to become something akin to friends. I still avoid you most of the day, but during lunch period, you would sometimes strike a conversation with me before the Serbian would pull you away.

The yellow rose spoke the words I couldn't say to you: '_I want to be your friend but I'm slowly falling for you_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well then for the first chapter, is when they first met. This was loosely based on the World academy strip, I just changed it a bit. <strong>

**As you can see Bul doesn't like Serb, historically speaking, they don't get along. In fact, I'm not sure if Bulgaria got along with a lot of people, his history with Romanian was also shaky as well.**

**I wanted to try having this in one person sort of view, but with the character narrating it as if telling a story or writing a diary, thus it did't start with the 'I'am_' nope I wanted it to be as if the character was just having a conversation. so the words were simple and not so elegant.**

**This story should be around six chapters. ^^ I didn't turn it into a one shot because I want you guys to see the slow development.**

**Anyway please tell me what you think.**

**Please forgive poor plotting, typographical errors, misspellings and the likes.**

**If you guys want to know what Vuk looks like tell me and maybe in the next chapter I might give the link.**


	2. Pink

**Author's note: Okay so the next colour. I hope you guys would love this chapter.**

**It was actually difficult to write, I keep forgetting the meaning of the flowers.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine**

* * *

><p><strong>Pink<strong>

* * *

><p>As the years go by, our relationship was still that of acquaintances. We would talk in more civil terms. We would exchange greetings at the halls. Sometimes we would eat lunch together. We would even copy each other's homework. You were the only person I allowed to be close to me. Close enough that we may be even considered as friends, but I was too prideful to admit that. Never, for as I said, I do not need anyone but myself.<p>

We were in the 8th grade, almost in high school. This odd relationship lasted for four years. I wonder how will it bloom? Sometimes when I see you smile, I couldn't help but feel happy. It was an odd feeling, innocent even. You still spent time with the Serbian; in fact you made more friends. For me however, you were the only outsider I allowed into my life.

That day was like any other, you would sit beside me. Even as the years go by, we always end up as neighbours. You greeted him like you always did; a bright smile and a cheerful voice. I would simply greet you with a small wave and return to my book. The years have gone by, you were still cheerful, bright, and always so friendly. I was still the same boring, dull, and asocial Bulgarian I was since we met. After the initial greetings we both drifted off to pour own worlds. You were to your best friend, that damn Serbian, while I returned to the silence and peace of solitude. To others it may seem sad, but for me it was what I needed, the silence and isolation, I didn't want to make friends, it was too much of a hassle.

I survived so long without any; everyone knew not to mess with me. They didn't want to get involved with such a snob like me. You on the other hand, had made more friends than I could. Sometimes I would wonder, why would you associate yourself with me. I was not the best person to be around with, and yet here you are trying to brighten my dull world.

I watched you talk with your group of friends. The Serbian always by your side, I scowled. I never liked him, we never got along. He always thinks he was better than me, while in truth I was the best. Of course, the both of you being close has also added to that loathing. I will never admit I was jealous then, I will never admit that I wanted you to be close to me.

I never understood then why I wanted to be close to you, in fact I was still hopelessly confused as to why. I never understood back then how special you were. You were the only person I actually allowed close to me. This was alien to me, and it actually scared me, I didn't want to find out why. But I didn't want you to be close with someone else either. This was too complicated.

I was alone as usual, no one would bother to ask to hang out with me. In fact people started seeing me as a snob, and some even called me a nerd a few times. It was because, whenever someone does try, I ridicule them. I was rude and prideful, telling them that I didn't need them. I was often alone, the teachers however loved me, and how I act like a model student. Some were jealous of that.

Of course, being students in the puberty stage, they tend to act out line. Some have grown to be violent, others meek and quite. You were never changing however, always cheerful, bright, and friendly. You hardly changed the same shade of blonde, same red eyes, and same bright smiles. Even the Serbian changed somewhat, more serious and disciplined, I changed, you however didn't. However everyone else did.

Again, that day I was silently waiting for the teacher to arrive that morning. I had an open book in hand while I read from its pages. It was my usual routine, to read or to draw, to be by myself. I never got along with a lot of people, I avoid them. No one wanted to associate with me anyway, ever since I beat up that Italian with a stick, he was annoying me.

When the teacher came, she called me over and told me to hand down some of the handouts from the table. As soon as I gave her an affirmative yes, she left, stating she was late for a meeting. The stack of papers were slightly high, each hand out was approximately six pages. It was heavy as I carried them in my arms, no student helped me though. No one would, of course you stood up from your seat but I sent you a glare before promptly walking along, giving each student a handout.

Of course, someone decided it was a good time to actually trip me. The papers were up to my chest, I wasn't able to see clearly, for it I did I would have kicked that person's leg. I was unlucky though, and tripped on that outstretched leg, sending me down to the ground, papers scattering everywhere. I remember hissing in pain, and glaring at the owner of the leg.

"Do you need help?" the bully, I think his name was Gilbert, said. "Oh that's right; you're too good for anyone." He mocked.

There was silence; I assume everyone was simply trying to ignore us.

I scowled as I stood and promptly punched him in the face, "Shut up stupid." I hissed, glaring at him.

Everyone was silent now, waiting for one of us to make the first move. All too soon however the self-proclaimed Prussian glared and tried to send a punch on my way. I was ready to retaliate have you not grabbed his arm. You shocked me then, actually, you shocked the both of us. Even the albino was staring at you with slight awe before he scowled.

"You can't possibly be defending that un-awesome dude!" he accused, pointing a finger at you.

You merely frowned, "Calm down, besides you tripped him first, he was only retaliating!" you snapped at him.

He tried to speak however he was cut off by someone; I think her name was Elizabeta. "As much as I think that Romanian should mind his own business, you were in the wrong there Gilbert." She scolded.

All too soon, most students started agreeing. I couldn't help but blink, no one would ever be willing to stand up for me. In fact, this was a subtle thing for some of the students, to tease me. Everyone held their tongue though, letting the subtle bullying slide. Why would they defend me? I was no one. In fact, why would you?

"Need help Balakov?" I heard, I glared however at the Serbian as he offered his out stretched hand.

"I don't need it Kovac." I hissed at him, no, I need no one. I stood up and went to my seat, not even caring that my task was unfinished.

I stood up, my already bruised pride hurting my ego. I never looked that weak in front of everyone. I was always able to stand up on my own. I knew how to fight my battles and to win them victoriously, I was like an empire. I knew how to be the victor. I didn't need anyone in my life, no one. I will never get along with them. I will never need anyone.

As soon as I took my seat I watched as you and that Serbian distributed the papers in my stead. I simply turned my head to stare out the window. Scowling slightly and cursing every single human being in that room. I hated when I couldn't do anything on my own, I was not weak. I needed no one. I was always alone anyway, why would people start caring now.

Soon you came right into my face. No tap or call, but you simply shoved your face right in front of mine. It shocked me, almost making me fall on my seat. I always forget that your eccentricities were always so shocking. As soon as I composed myself, I scowled at you; at least this time you had the courtesy to look bashful.

"What?" I asked in an irritated tone.

Your lips twitched upward and gave me a small smile, "your hand out." You said simply, giving me the bundle of papers.

I grabbed it from you with a small grumble and tried to look back to the window. You still remained standing in front of my seat, ignoring you was futile. I couldn't help but sighed as I turn my head to your direction. That smile was still on your lips and I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for treating you rudely.

"Is there something else?" I asked you, trying to sound bored as possible.

"Are you alright?" you asked simply, staring at me with concern.

"Da." Was my simple reply.

You left to your seat after that, and we haven't talked until lunch hour. By then, my temper has calmed down and I was about to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat and escape outside for a peaceful lunch before you practically grabbed my arm as soon as I stood. That shocked me, but the words that came out of your lips shocked me even more.

"Come have lunch with us!" You said cheerfully, dragging me to the direction of the cafeteria, "We would love to have you!"

And I did. You only had a small group with you; I knew some of them from our classroom. And that Serbian of course is always there. I sent him a slight glare, and he glared me, I guess when I rejected hi help he has developed some sort of resentment. However he didn't complain, maybe because of you. I learned that he can never say no to you.

That day had been strange; I tried to ignore more of what happened. Some tried to get me into a friendly conversation, but I simply chose to ignore them. You however continued to speak to me, and I would reply to you. By the end of lunch hour, your friends were giving me strange looks, some were even slightly irritated. However you were still smiling at me.

The next day, it continued. You would drag me to have lunch with you and your group of friends. Your friends still tried to talk to me, and soon, I started to be more sociable, if only slightly. This routine continued for about a week, and then I found myself coming with you willingly. There was some tension with Kovac and I however, he would send me a glare every so often and I would glare back.

On the third week after the incident, I found myself sliding another flower unto your desk. It was a beautiful pink rose. I would have gotten you the flower sooner then, but the shop was out of stock. I smiled slightly before leaving the room to hide into the library. You still haven't known it was me who has given you that yellow rose in fourth grade, and I will not let you know. Not yet.

When I arrived at the room later, you were smiling in your seat happily; Kovac was beside you and scowling a little. I slid to my seat and noticed you had the rose in your hand. I tried to stop myself from smirking. I was sure you never knew it was me, no one would suspect me.

You must have finally noticed me, for you turned to me with a bright smile, "Look I have a Rose!" you chirped excitedly, it almost as seems your face is glowing.

I stayed silent for a few second, opening the book I pulled out, "Da, I can see that." I said simply, trying to sound uninterested.

The Serbian only scowled again, "It's pink." He said pointedly, "maybe a love confession." he said, sounding annoyed, my, was that jealousy?

You tilted your head and I rolled my eyes, "Pink actually has a meaning." I said casually, looking at the book I brought.

I can imagine you smiling brightly and excitedly, "What does it mean?" you asked me.

"It's normally for appreciation." I said simply, "I means 'Thank you.'" I explained, and returned to my book.

By the end of the day, you were asking everyone if they left the rose in your desk. No one would admit, for it was I who has given you that beautiful flower. I will never let you know it was me however. I can't, my pride won't let me. But if I had known the future, I would have told you sooner. I would have admitted, and I would have told you the truth.

The flower however was able to tell you what I couldn't have told you before: '_Thank you for being there for me_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I actually had to re-write this chapter. I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. So I had difficulty with the bullying scene. <strong>

**The first trial, he was supposed to be beaten up by Turkey, but when I think about it, it just seems too unrealistic, well based from the flow of the story. Actually, it still seems unrealistic, but I'm trying my best.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**So, please excuse poor plotting, grammatical errors and typographical errors.**

**feel free to criticize.**


End file.
